Celebrity Crush
by Kuro Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Leah is a regular journalist, but is about to find out that she isn’t so regular.


**"Celebrity Crush" by ****astralblue**

-

All of these characters are mine, and I would appreciate it if people would not take them without my permission.

I hope you liked the story, there will be more, please leave any comments, I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer- All characters in this Fanfic are mine, but are subject to copyright. 

Celebrity Crush

Leah is a regular journalist, but is about to find out that she isn't so regular.

Hmmmmm! Leah said as she stretched from waking up in her new apartment. She wasn't used to waking up in this new place and still missed her old house at home in Texas. New York was different and she was still making her way around. Slowly she was getting there with her new job as a journalist. "I wish that I could get this packing done, but between work and other things I just can't get to it". She said tiredly.

She took her shower and then got dressed. "Leah I want you to go on a new assignment. The papers should have already arrived in the mail". The answer machine said, as her boss Sakura hung up. "Always asking me to go on new assignments, sometimes I just cant take it, but in the end I guess it will all be worth it when I am promoted and get to travel around the world without having to move, I cant wait to meet the worlds leaders and such important people, but then again it is really nice to meet so many celebrities and go to so many parties and all that cool stuff".

Leah was an extremely beautiful girl, and a somewhat fun girl, but she was actually very normal. She had a good fashion sense but screwed it up with her own individuality and shyness. She wore skirts that couldn't accent her beautiful legs and all her blouses were too business woman like, and she was only 21 years old. She had a wonderful personality and made friends very easily, but she was held back from it by not going out a lot.

She went to the kitchen and started to warm up the coffee, and put a muffin in the toaster- oven. She also started to un pack just a little bit and put some stuff away in her new apartment. It was a nice place, not very little, in fact it was very large and only $300 a month for rent. She felt somewhat safe because it was around the city in a nice cross section with some stores and a mall, and she also lived next to a cop. She met him the first day she moved, and automatically he was her first crush since she had arrived in the city. He was 6'2 and very cute with black hair and blonde tips, athletically built, and had a nice butt. Thinking about him just made her blush, and his name brought a tingle to her lips. "Keitaro" she said feeling the chills go up and down her spine as if he had put his hand on her. 

She went to the door and saw the mail on the floor, and saw the envelope that was filled with all the background info on her new subject.  
To whom it concerns,  
You have been assigned to the subject of the upcoming actor and singer Kiba Grant. Please have a report on the subject by Saturday Dec. 3. All the information needed to start the report is in the following papers.  
From,  
The Hot spot Magazine co.

"This guy is so new to the celebrity scene why is he getting a report done by us already". Leah said in a confused yet glad voice. Kiba Grant was Holly woods newest celebrity and, he was THE SHIT! From reading the report on him Leah was able to find out that he was 6'0, Brown hair with red tips and blue eyes and extremely sexy. Leah caught herself before starting to day dream about him, and said to herself "The first rule of a journalist is that she can't mix personal matters and work matters". She grabbed her muffin and coffee and walked out the door heading into the garage for her red, black leathered convertible.

Leah rode down to the first set of buildings most likely to see Kiba at, and she eventually found it just by following the skimpy dressed girls and screaming crowds. She worked her way through the crowd and got to the front where she was about to see Kiba, but before she was able to get a glimpse of him she was pummeled by hundreds of girls asking for autographs anywhere on their bodies.

She got up holding her scraped knee, and then squeezed her way through the crowd just in time to get a quick shot of the back of his limo. At first she felt as if it was a waste of time but eventually she noticed that she could see that the license plate was very clearly seen, and she could use this to scan for his locations and get there to get some awesome shots of him. She went to the car and drove to McDonalds for some lunch. After she went back to the house and looked up the license plate number, and eventually she found it, and found where it was. She quickly left and headed for the area, it was in a quaint little spot and she was in a hurry. She soon figured this out when a cop car pulled her over, and then she also found out that the cop was Keitaro. Leah was starting to feel a little happy and maybe a bit to happy, she started to feel a little horny. Keitaro walked up to her window and said hi, and then after explaining her story and noticing Keitaro looking down at her breast, she was let go without a ticket or a warning.

She drove off, this time following her basic instinct to drive properly. She got to the place and saw the limo, and then she heard screaming, so she put on her cam-cord and walked quickly to the scene. She was almost around the corner when a very cute guy came running by and was being stalked by a whole bunch of groupies. She caught all of the action on tape, and then went to her car to watch the footage. She was watching the footage when she noticed that the guy that passed her was Kiba, and she also noticed after rewinding and pausing that he was looking at her, and that is when she heard a song start playing in her head.

All this weeping in the air, who can tell where it will fall, through floating forest in the air across the rolling open sea. Blow a kiss, fly through air Leave the past, find no where……

Leah was all of a sudden feeling very aroused and horny, and then she started to day dream about Kiba, he was walking towards her and she started to feel her hand go up and down her body, she stopped herself in fear that some one was watching and she was also afraid of what she was about to do. She also thought to herself that she knew the song from some where. She still couldn't put her finger on it after getting home, it had been a long day and she was definitely taking a shower and going to bed.

"Grandma I like that song, can you teach it to me" Little Leah said to her grandmother. "Of course sweetie, first you need to know that the way we sing is called the Call of the Siren, and the song is called Clowns, I made it up for a special reason". "What is the reason", Leah said thinking. "You will find out when you are a lot older". Grandma said to Leah…………..

"What"! Leah said waking up in a flash of daze, and displacement. Leah remembered where she heard the song from. Her grandmother use to sing it all the time and then she taught it to her when she was really young. She quickly got out of bed and picked up the phone, after flipping through some pages she found the number of Kibas agent which she then arranged a meeting, but strangely it was at his house, which was a large mansion further down in the clean, rich part of New York. Also she was lucky enough to have the meeting later in the day. She put the phone back on the hook and then went to take her shower.

She set the water and then stepped in slowly letting her body get use to the heat of it, she stood under the water. "Hmmm!" she said as she was standing under the shower head. The water felt so good all that warm liquid running over her head down to her breast and then to her legs. She started to sing the song trying to remember the words, and then she started to feel weightless. She was singing when all of a sudden a low, sexy voice joined her, she turned around and saw Kiba standing in the shower in a white buttoned shirt, and a pair of jeans, he was soaking wet from head to toe. Leah tried to scream but all that came out was more of the song. She tried to smack him but ended up slipping into his arms. She opened her eyes and they weren't in the shower anymore.

They were in a pure white room, everything was white and there were no windows, there was a door but it was closed. She was scared and then Kiba started to come in closer to her, she closed her eyes in fear that she was about to get raped, but instead she tasted a sweetness on her lips, and when she opened her eyes she saw Kibas eyes closed and his lips were pressed against hers. She felt so strange, but at the same time she felt right like it was suppose to be. Kiba started to lean in closer and he put his hands on her, she was against it at first, but then noticed that she was in cloths. She was wearing a white t-shirt, and a matching g-string, and the shirt said Angel and had horns over it.

She felt kibas hand working its way up her shirt, tickling her spine as it worked its way up her back. The door opened, but she didn't budge to try and run away, instead she returned the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. They laid down on the bed, and felt each others bodies from head to toe, and then she woke up. She was still in a mood of arousment, but looked around. She saw a towel on the floor, and the closet door open, and she felt herself to find that she was wearing the white cloths. She didn't understand, and then it hit her mind. She had remembered that her grandmother had written a book called the Song of the Siren and even though Leah was young she read the book and remembered reading a part about how the girl who sung the song did it to unlock her innermost desires and whisk herself off into daydreams about the people she liked.

The story also said something else about the girl, but it couldn't be true, could it. "No! It can't be", Leah said in a freaked out mood. She looked at the clock and saw how late it was. Oh no, my meeting is in an hour. She quickly ran to the closet and got dressed, but when she looked in the mirror she said "What the hell am I wearing". She looked through her closet and scrimmaged and scrimmaged, until she came to a box. It was from her twin sister Ameal, and it said "In Case Of Night Club Emergency". She had been given it for her birthday, and hoped that it would fit. She opened the box, and gasped at what was inside. She saw a punk rocker girl outfit. It was purple and pink and consisted of a black shirt with a purple fairy on it, and an extremely short pink skirt. Also there were stalkings and high heels and so much more in the box. When she was finally done putting all of it on she read the bottom of the shirt and it described her. "Bad A$$ Bitc".

She went to the fridge and grabbed a soda before walking out the door to get to her meeting. She had never felt this way before. She felt free, like a huge weight had been lifted from on top of her. She saw a few stores where they were selling cloths like what she was wearing and she had just gotten paid from her last report, so she made it a list to go shopping after the meeting. She drove just a little bit faster, and arrived at the mansion just a few minutes ahead of schedule. She got out of her car and walked up to the mansion doors, and was amazed. They were beautiful, made of a gorgeous silver and gold. She pressed the doorbell which was even cooler, because it played one of her favorite songs from Kibas cd.

A tall man in a black suit opened the door and automatically he said "Kiba said that no groupies are aloud in the house ahead of party time". "Excuse me, but I am not a groupie you dumb ass door guard, I am here to see Kiba for a report in the Hot Spot Magazine". "Bruce, let her in, she is telling the truth". A voice said softly from the back of the hallway. "Thank you". Leah said in a nice voice to the lady while looking bitchy at the body guard.

The voice from the hallway was from a very beautiful woman, she was tall and slim, and was wearing a pair of jeans with a business shirt and jacket, and some stilettos. "Hi, my name is Ashley and I am Kibas agent. She led Leah around the house to the stairs and then while going up she asked Leah if she was new at the job while scanning her cloths with her eyes. Leah replied that this was her second year doing journalism for the magazine, and that before she was and intern for another magazine, but chose the Hot Spot, because of personal reasons. Ashley looked a little shocked that Leah dressed the way she did.

They got to a section in the hallway with a huge set of doors, which had customized spray painting of a picture of Kiba and his name. "This is Kibas room as you can see, he is inside waiting for you", Ashley said with a grin on her face. "Thanks", Leah replied back kind of confused. She opened the doors and stuck her head in and saw something that set off a chain reaction of chills down her spine, and tickled her body. Kiba was laying down without a shirt on a white couch and appeared to be sleeping while listening to a cd. Leah was getting very aroused and couldn't help it, before she knew what she was doing she took a snapshot of him and put it in her pocket. She felt kind of stalkerish from what she just did, but at the same time didn't regret it.

She silently closed the door and walked up to him, and then she stopped and observed his muscular body, she said to herself " damn he is ripped" only to find out that she said it out loud and in that woke him up and he was really embarrassed. He ran to his closet and put on a shirt, and Leah gasped a little when she saw that he was wearing the shirt from her daydream. "The party doesn't start until later, why are you here, and in my room". He said in a voice that only accented his blushing. "Oh! No! I am not a groupie, I'm Leah, the journalist". She said now blushing also. "Oh! Sorry, I assumed, because most journalist that come here aren't dressed so nicely like you are". Leah blushed even more from what she just heard.

"So how is celebrity life treating you", Leah asked. "Really good, I knew a lot of famous people since I was really young, but I am getting into acting and singing now, because I feel like it would be nice to try everything, I have already done other things like cook and paint, and all of that stuff and now I think it would be good to get into what my dad always wanted me to do. Plus it keeps me busy for a few months and then I get a break. "So you don't find it weird that you have started your career so late". "No, not at all, I came in this career as a singer, and then I landed a part in a film and that is how it started". Leah was really far in her research, and then she couldn't help it. "Do you have a girlfriend? Huhh! I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I…. "Calm down, it's okay, I get that question a lot, No I don't, but since you seem to feel so bad, (Do you have a boyfriend)? "No, I don't" Leah replied now feeling equal.

She blushed and looked away, but noticed when Kiba was looking at her. She looked at him and said "what", and he said nothing and just kissed her. She didn't know what to think. She pulled away from the kiss, and ran downstairs, and out the door. She had gotten in the car only for Bruce to stop her and give her the purse she had forgotten. Leah was confused she was shocked, she was.. was…. was… kind of sad. She felt like she had failed her job, she had mixed work with pleasure on more than one occasion for the day. She thought it over while buying the cloths she saw in some of the stores passing to go to the meeting.

She walked into the apartment and went to her closet. She threw out all of her original cloths except for her favorite pairs that she could wear on nice days and special occasions. This was replaced by an assortment of short skirts, jeans, tanks, belts, fun blouses, stilettos, sneakers, high-heels, and a lot more stuff. She put on some pajamas she had just bought and looked in the mirror, for once she saw what she was. Her whole life she saw herself as a beautiful girl, but she didn't feel like people were interested in her. Now she saw herself, she was a beautiful girl who had come a long way from a twig, and she was filled with curves and her face was so mature, she finally saw that she was attractive to men and that men liked her, and she did all of this in pajamas that compiled of an over elongated pants, a mini tank that said (Daddy's little girl) and two fuzzy scrunchies that gave her pig tails.

She didn't understand, why did Kiba kiss her, and even worse, why didn't she stop it. She laid down on the bed and then that is when she heard Keitaro, he was yelling chants for a football team. Leah ignored it and closed her eyes and sung herself to sleep.

All this weeping in the air, who tell where it will fall, through floating forest in the air, across the rolling open sea, blow a kiss run through air……

Leah opened her eyes as the song kept playing in her head, she was on the beach and the sun was setting. She closed her eyes knowing what was going on, she was in a daydream, but she wasn't sure what was going to happen. "I am going to have to arrest you Leah" A voice came. "What, Keitaro why" Leah said, she started to feel herself losing control over the situation, and instead becoming a hostage to the daydream, like if it was a movie, and she was an actress. "Because you are trespassing on private property, and violating code 357 in the mandated laws of the court". "Keitaro, do you really want to arrest me"! Leah said turning over revealing her sexy curves and luscious breast, all squeezed together in a tight white bikini, with a golden stomach chain.

"Well maybe I can let you go with a warning, if you do something for me" Keitaro said his voice getting more and more aroused. "What would that be Mr. Police man" Leah replied back in a risqué voice. "Well you'll see" Keitaro said as he lifted Leah off of the sand, and pressed his lips against hers, she returned the kiss, and a little more; pressing her body against his as he felt every inch of her. They were soon laying down on the sand and feeling each other, counteracting with each others movement. Leah felt Keitaros big strong hands taking her shoulder straps off and his tongue working its way down her neck, onto her chest, caressing every crevice in between and under her breast. Her hands moving up and down on his chest, and into the back of his pants.

Then, she woke up she was dreaming and then she was getting out of bed only to find that she was sweating profusely, and that she was extremely horny. She went and took her shower and then called Kibas agent who was very rude and said that kiba couldn't talk today. Leah was doing her make-up when she opened her COM powder and found a piece of paper. On it was a number and under the number was the name Kiba. Leah couldn't believe it, she had to call him and find out what was going on.

"You made the stars fall from the sky to my side as I cried, and you made the sky cream from blue just to hear me scream, but still run away from you…….". "Hello", Kiba answered. "Hey", Leah answered in a scared voice. "Oh it is you, how are you doing" Kiba answered in a reassuring voice. "Kind of confused, I need to know something. "Why I kissed you". "Yes, I know I am not suppose to mix work with pleasure, but you are the one that kissed me, and I should have stopped you, but… but….but I really liked it. " I am having a party tonight and I would like it if you came, you can wear something like what you wore to the meeting, Ok! "I'll see what I can do" Leah replied in an excited, but casual voice.

Later in the day, after she had brunch, she went to take a look at her cloths, before going to take another shower, so that she would smell sweet, and not like ass. She probably went through a million different outfits, she finally picked out one that screamed I am not a slut, but you still want me. She picked out a gorgeous black and red top that she then tied in the side to bring it above her stomach. She knew it was cold outside, but wanted to dress the way Kiba told her too, in the case that he wanted to be her man at the party. She then picked out a g-string that matched the leather red jacket and skirt she was going to wear, she felt so good in these cloths and didn't understand why she never wore them earlier in her life. She then put on black stilettos and grabbed her Gucci purse before walking out the door. She knew that it was going to be cold but not this cold, she was freezing her butt off for some cute celebrity boy, who might not even like her the way she thought he did.

She was walking to the car when she saw a huge limo pull up to the garage and saw the driver holding a sign that said Leah De Freitas. She walked to the car and the driver held out the door for her to get in. When driving the driver announced to Leah that she looked very beautiful, but also very cold. In the fact that he was an old man Leah looked down at her breast to see if that was where he was getting his facts from, but he was just being polite and then he told her to look in the storage by her seat. When she looked inside she found a very nicely wrapped box. Inside of the box she found the most beautiful black knee long mink. It was gorgeous, and it had her name in white diamonds on the back. She looked at the card inside the box and it said.

I can't wait to see you at the party and with this you will be the Crème De La Crème. P.S. The mink is not real fur so no animals were hurt.  
Great guy to know,  
Kiba Grant

Leah was shocked, Kiba had gone through so much trouble just for her to be comfortable. How did he know when she was ready to leave, and how did he know she was cold, and how did he know what color mink to choose. Maybe it was just a few lucky guesses. Leah arrived at the mansion shortly, and was greeted by a young man who took her hand and they walked up to the mansion doors. Leah felt like royalty, and she was nice and warm. Bruce answered the door, but was not in a black suit, he was in a red shirt, and some nice jeans. Leah walked in and everyone stopped just for a minute to look at her. She couldn't help but brag quietly to her self that she was the best looking person in the room.

"Everybody, I am pleased to present to you Leah De Freitas". Came Kibas voice from the high balcony above the room. Everyone clapped and then the party started back, and Leah was taken to the VIP section where she was taken from the boy into Kibas hands. Kiba led her into a quiet room, and Leah was thinking why is this happening so soon, what does he think I am. Kiba took her mink and then sat her down. "You look absolutely beautiful in that outfit" Kiba said eyeing Leah and stopping a few times to make very detailed observations.

Kiba poured some Champaign for Leah and himself and they had a discussion. "So why did you kiss me, and how did you know exactly what to plan for this party". Leah blurted out embarrassingly. "Well for starters I had a major crush the first time I saw you on that sidewalk, and secondly I have a gift. I am clairvoyant". Kiba replied. "So you can see into the future, and you had a crush me", Leah replied shocked. "Yea, and I can see something coming next". Kiba said suspiciously. "What is th……. Hmmmmm!". Leah was stopped by Kibas lips, and then his toung slipped inside of her mouth and massaged hers.

Leah felt his hands working there way up her back and then she was on her back, while he felt her up and down. She let him take her jacket off, and in return she took off his shirt, and felt every inch of his amazing abs, and biceps, and all of the things in between. Kiba felt up her breast, and then slipped his hands under her skirt and made her moan in pleasure. Kiba got up and started to unbutton his pants and then slipped his head under her skirt, and made her moan even louder. Leah had come all over herself and all over kibas mouth. She thought that she had hit heightened pleasure and then that is when Kiba started intercourse and she screamed so loud that everyone pretty much knew what was going on up in the room. Leah felt free, she felt alive, she felt…… She felt….. She felt like a whole new woman, a woman that she wanted to stay.

To Be Continued….

Hope you enjoyed the story; there will be more, so if you have any comments on it please tell me.


End file.
